Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming control method.
Background Art
Conventionally, in image forming apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals (MFPs), in order to effectively control charging or prediction of the remaining life of a photoconductor, film thickness of the photoconductor is measured by detecting an output voltage value of a charging device or an output current value of the charging device. In this case, accuracy in measuring the film thickness improves by using temperature/humidity information around the photoconductor.